Hey there
by Hellflores
Summary: After revenge of the island Chris decided to host a dance for the cast. But two of them are nervous to talk to each other.


Few months after the 4th seasons of Total drama, Chris decided to hold a dance for the cast of season 4. They all each received a envelop that said

_Dear contestant _

_I would like to invite you to a dance that will be hosted for the cast of season 4. There will be snacks, music, and also you can meet the friends you made during the 4th seasons. This is not a trick okay just trying to be nice also you need to dress formal. The dance will be on Saturday 7:30pm and will last for until 10:00pm_

_Sincerely, Chris McLean _

Some of them didn't know if it was a trick but went, some were overjoy to go and see their friends. But two of the contestant were little worried about. Those two were Mike and Zoey, they really would like to go but are worried if they see each other.

"I don't know if I should, I mean it would be nice to see Dawn and Dakota there even Cameron and Sam. But what if I see Mike there, what if he there but doesn't want to see me or worst what if he there and makes out with Anne Maria. Even though I know he wouldn't but maybe he doesn't have feelings for me." Zoey said sadly. She would like to go but she's worried if Mike doesn't want to see or talk to her. "Na I'm just worrying too much maybe he does want to see me. You know what I going to have to see." Zoey said then went to get her formal clothes for the dance. Zoey looked for a dress then found a ruby red strap gown that goes down to her knee. "I hope this doesn't show too much of my skin."

Then at Mike room, he looks at his white formal shirt, black dress pants, the black suit and his red tie. "Should I even go I mean what if Zoey doesn't want to see me? I mean she does know about my disorder and she didn't called me a freak or ran away from me, but what if she doesn't like me anymore.

_"Svetlana thinks you should talk to miss Zoey to see if she still like you." _ Svetlana said to Mike

"I don't know if I should what if she still mad at me for what I did to her on Total drama." Mike sadly but then Manitoba said

_"Just take the chance mate and see if she still likes you, beside Svetlana right you should talk to her. _Mike thought long and hard and said "Okay fine I'll go, beside I get to see Cameron and Brick there. Also I can say hi to Dawn, Dakota and Sam. I just hope Jo not in a bad mood there and I hope Anne Maria doesn't get all...attracted to Vito there.

_"Eh man what can I say the lady loves The Vito yeah!" _Vito said while Mike rolled hid eyes and went to get his clothes for Saturday's dance.

**XXX one week later XXX**

It's the day of the dance and some of them are coming in early.

"Hey Brick." Cameron said to the military cadet who's wearing a green suit with a black tie

"Hello there Cameron. How you been." Brick said to the bubble boy brainiac who's wearing a black suit with a orange neck tie.

"I been doing fine since I won the million dollars, but how was that fashion school you want?"

"Um well it went okay until I got kick out hehe well I still the army my friend." Brick said a bit sad but then happy

"Speaking of friends have you seen Mike yet I thought everyone was coming?" Brick was about to speak when he heard.

"YOU!" Cameron then got a bit scare when he heard

"Lightning hey there hehe." Cameron said a bit scared and with a gulp when he saw Lightning who's wearing a black suit with a while tie and

"Don't act so friendly shrimp you cheated Lightning out of the million dollar!"

"What are you talking about Cameron won the money fair and square soldier." Brick said with a glare to Lightning which Lightning glare back.

"Listen I don't have a bone to pick with you." Lightning pointed to Brick "But I do have one with- uh." Lightning was about when he was gone. he looked around and aw him talking with Dawn, Dakota who is now normal again and Sam next to the door. "Oh he going to pay." Lightning then went to Cameron while Brick shakes his heads.

"Can he learn to take a lost."

"TEN HAIL" screamed a female blond

"Sir yes sir!" Brick saluted then turn around and saw Jo who's wearing a black dress that down to her knees and wearing red lipstick on her. "Oh hello there Jo."

"Eh save your hellos already...beside you look alright I guess. Jo said kind of nicely to Brick

"Thank you Ma'am you look very beautiful this evening." Both then blushed from Brick's compliment. Jo smiled but then frown and said

"Yeah, yeah don't go all lovey dovey on me speaking of lovey dovey have you seen Long neck and red?" Brick got a little confuse then Jo said annoyingly "Have you seen Mike or Zoey?"

"Oh haha well no why?"

"Think, Jarhead Chris gave us all invitations to this dance. You think those two might miss a chance on seeing each other again, Ha I don't think so."

"Well yeah but are you sure they might still think they don't like each other."

Jo got annoyed again and said "Uh can they just admit it beside you seen them during the final , they kept looking all lovey dovey at each other."

Brick was about to say something when he heard

"Brick, hey man!" Brick turned around and saw Mike in a black suit with a red tie.

"Mike hey there." Brick said happily and handshake Mike while Jo just rolled her eyes.

"Oh hehe hey there Jo." Mike said nicely

"Yeah, yeah hey there Pencil neck." Mike laugh a bit but then ask them

"Hey have you guys seen Zoey around I need to talk to her?"

"No I haven't seen Red around." Jo said

"Sorry Mike but if I do I'll tell you okay soldier but what to worry it's a party go enjoy yourself soldier."

"Nah it's okay I'm just going to the food table okay I might dance soon.

Brick nodded then Jo said "Hey maggot want to dance, I bet I'm a better dancer than you."

"I don't think so Ma'am." Jo and Brick headed to the dance floor while Mike went to get a drink. When he got a cup, he went to get the ladle but a female hand touched his when they both tried to get a drink.

"Oh sorry I didn't see-" Mike stop when he saw

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to...Mike."

"Z-Zoey." Mike said to Zoey who is wearing a ruby red strap gown, her hair down and a little red flower on her hair. "Hey." Mike said smile shyly

"Hey hehe." Zoey said nervously. Both of them were silence for a while until Zoey broke the silence "You look very...handsome tonight."

Mike blushed and replied "Thanks you look very...b-beautiful haha." Zoey blushed and smiled shyly

"Thank you Mike that's very nice of you." Zoey said to him

"Well yeah it is a party and beside how can I not say something nice to a girls that more beautiful then a 1000 roses." Both then blushed completely red "Sorry for that."

"No it's okay Mike that was very...sweet." Both smiled at each other until Mike said

"Oh wait I was getting a drink...oh first please."

Zoey then replied politely "Oh no please you go I insist."

"Well if you insist-no no no Zoey...it's a party please ladies first." Zoey then smiled and said

"Oh what a gentleman you are...well okay." So she pour some fruit punch in her cup and Mike pour some in his cup. "So how you doing now Mike."

Mike took a sip of his drink and said "Well I been doing okay I guess, well after the season was over my personalities agree to come out if it's necessary." Mike sigh a bit sadly which made Zoey a bit worried "Zoey can I tell you something that I never told anyone in my life."

Zoey got a bit scared but replied "Sure but is it something that might upset me." Mike looked at her hazel brown eyes and said

"Well I have to warn you, you might have some tear in your eyes." Zoey nodded. Mike sighed calmly and said "Zoey when I was young my father was an alcoholic, whenever he got drunk he always beat me up and argues with my mother. My mother, she tried to protect me from him but he never stops.

Mike sniff and a tear came out of his eyes, Zoey then said "Mike it's okay if you want to stop."

"No no it's okay but listen one day when I was around 6 year old, my f-father came into my room and-" Mike gritted his teeth and said "He hit me with a metal bat on my head." Zoey gasped shockingly, "I was unconscious but the last words I heard was from my dad saying "I hope you die" then I was out like a feather." Mike then gripped his eyes tightly as tears were forming from his eyes. "My own father, he wanted to end me. My mother then called the police and arrested him and she took me to the hospital." Zoey then said

"Mike stop!" Zoey looked at his tearing dark brown eyes and said "It's okay that's all from the past." Mike couldn't hold it in and hold Zoey tightly and cried softly on her should. Zoey widen her eyes but patted his back softly and said "Hush it's okay, you're alright now it okay." Mike cried and said

"S-sorry I-I really get this upset when I remember, Zoey listen." He looked at her directly at her eyes "Zoey listen I-I want to know if you still...liked me?" Zoey blushed and said

"Yes I still do Mike but do you still?" Mike nodded, Zoey then wiped his tears and said "It's okay now I'm here..with you." Zoey hugged him tightly and smiled. Mike smiled and hugged her back

"Thank you Zoey." Then "Anywhere but here" by Safetysuit started playing "Zoey do you want to dance..with me." Mike said with a blushed

"Yes I would love to." The two then walked to the dance floor with the others and dance with each other. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest and Mike arms her around her wrist. "Mike I-I wished I was there for you

"It's okay you're here with me now and I don't want to let you go." Both of them closed their eyes and enjoyed dancing with each other and hope they don't let go of each other." When the dance was over everyone left home "I hope you have a safe ride home Zoey."

"You too Mike." Zoey then kissed him on the cheek and went to her parents car. Mike justed waved at her goodbye smiled lovely at her.

"I love her so much."

Zoey sighed and said "I love him so much."


End file.
